


It Seems We Have an Understanding

by Pamcake



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Face Reveal, M/M, Scars, badly ooc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamcake/pseuds/Pamcake
Summary: Black Hat makes Flug take off his bag.





	It Seems We Have an Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Pam this is my first ever fic i hope u enjoy

Black Hat sat uninterested at his desk, piles of paperwork gaining intimidating height. As tedious as paperwork was, Black Hat saw it merely as a step towards making money and thus making the world a more evil place. The area behind his eyes grew sore. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose dramatically "505!" He snapped. "Go take Demencia for a walk." 

The blue bear, startled easily, dropped its feather duster, scurrying out of the room and leaving it forgotten on the floor. With 505 and Demencia gone for the time being, Black Hat could address a... concern of his. 

His submissive scientist. Although he had been with Black Hat Inc. for years now, no one had ever seen his face. Even in his days as a pilot, Flug Slys never revealed his identity. How did he eat? Sleep? Brush his teeth? Even to a superior evil being such as his boss, Flug was an enigma. Black Hat mounted his pen back in its tray, straightened his tailcoat, and swung open the ornate doors of his study. 

\----

Midday was one of Flug's least favorite times. Unlike most people, his slump began to hit around 11 am, threatening to take him down for the count after a night of not sleeping. To combat this, he had a hot date with his one true love: the coffee maker. Promptly at 11, Flug stretched his back and rolled his shoulders, removing his lab gloves and making his way to the coffee machine on weak knees. Not moving for hours on end really does take a toll on the joints. 

He leaned an elbow on the counter as he waited for his coffee to brew. It was in these quiet moments to himself, not working, not cowering in fear, not worrying about staying alive, that Flug felt entirely serene. The break room was his safe space; Demencia was far more interested in the breakable goodies in his lab and paid no mind to the boring side room. Whereas the rest of Black Hat Inc. was a place of chaos and fear, Flug's coffee station was his rock in the churning ocean. 

Flug poured his dark brew into his favorite mug: the one with the picture of a cat hanging from a tree exclaiming "Hang in there!" It gave him a small smile because of its relevancy. Just as the mug grazed his lips, Black Hat kicked the lab door off its hinges nonchalantly. Flug's cup shattered on the tile floor. 

"B-boss-- um, hello, I was ju--" he choked out, frantically trying to clean up the porcelain fragments. 

Surprisingly, Black Hat stopped a comfortable distance away from his scientist. "Here~" With a snap of his fingers, time seemed to rewind and the cup was like new, the spilled coffee returning to its place. 

"Th-thank you jefe!" Flug was astounded, not at Black Hat's abilities but at his demeanor. He was cool and composed, arms behind his back with a rather neutral look on his face. 

His sharp teeth gleamed brightly as he began to speak. "I've come to ask a favor of you, Doctor." 

"Anything, sir." Flug didn't really mean that. He did have limits. 

"Take off the bag." Black Hat said flatly. 

Flug met his boss's eyes. 'Damnit!' He thought. No, no, no--

Seeming to read the doctor's mind, Black Hat grew into a slightly larger snarling demon. "Take it off or you'll be much worse than dead!" 

Flug instinctively flinched and pressed himself against the wall for safety. No. Absolutely not. The bag was safe. What if his boss found him hideous? He was, in all honesty; his face was marked with long scars from his plane crash, his left eye completely maimed and nonfunctional. His blonde hair was never well-kept and he hardly bothered to shave his face-- where hair would actually grow, that is. Being rather effeminate, Flug was not naturally hairy, and the overabundance of scar tissue didn't help his case. The bag was necessary to hide his shame; removing it was unthinkable. 

But he was only human. He belonged to Black Hat. He owed the Eldritch his life, and so much more. Violent as he was, Black Hat was his savior. Taking off his bag was a small price to pay for all he had been given. 

Hesitantly and shaking, Flug removed his bag and goggles, revealing his maimed face and single hazel eye. He shied away in shame as he struggled to stay upright. 

Black Hat froze. His form began to relax, mouth agape, but more in awe than in an intimidating gesture. He took a step closer to the young scientist, causing him to reflexively flinch away again. Black Hat gently ran the back of his hand along Flug's face. 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so so--" 

"Absolutely... magnificent. So beautiful, so EVIL. My boy, you are the most perfect form of the lowliest creature..." 

Black Hat was enraptured. To a demon like him, beauty was disfigurement, oddity, and grotesqueness. Flug was perfect. He moved a claw under Flug's chin, studying him admiringly. 

Flug's mind was numb as it tried to process what was a pleasant touch-- something he hadn't felt since before his accident. And from Black Hat? "Jefecito..."

"Hush. I don't want to hear another word. From now on, I expect you to get rid of that bag. You are truly too stunning to hide." Black Hat said suavely. "My gorgeously malevolent minion..." 

Flug really missed his bag right now; a deep blush crept up his cheeks, something that wouldn't normally be visible. He couldn't muster words and settled for a rapid nod. 

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding." Black Hat straightened his tie, turned on his heel with a sickening crack of his neck, and dematerialized.


End file.
